darelthfandomcom-20200214-history
Psion
Cultural Preference Without a doubt, the center of psionic learning is Darelth's Navel, where idyllic monasteries explore the depths of the mind's power. It is only here that those capable of traveling to the Celestial Worlds or changing their very shape can be found in anything approaching abundance. The mind scholars of Chila are almost as skilled as the monks, and some claim the scholars have a better understanding of how the powers work. Only the most educated cultures have a large number of psions in them. The Xalar Empire in particular is known for the power of its wizards. Likewise, the barbarian cultures have a corresponding lack of psions. In the Five Nations of Illigyr, many of the nobles have studied the powers of the mind, though not as a focus. Organizations In Darelth's Navel, the psions group together in monasteries based on the mind discipline taught by the monks. Some of the more ambitious houses, especially those who can read others' minds, are rumored to have spies in the outside world that influence and control events to protect the Navel. In the Xalar Empire, the psions are grouped by their mistress. Some mistresses insist that their students focus on the same disciplines that they do, while others take a more diverse approach. Regardless, all of the master wizardresses are heavily involved in the Xalar Empire's politics. Class Lore The most powerful mind wizard in history was the Thought Monk Iritham, who was reputedly immortal. He may still be alive. While legend says he was killed 250 years ago, it was far from his first death. The archwizardress Lifiriel supposedly managed to create a private world all her own, as well as being able to create gold. Noone was able to resist Minxtig, the Conquering Mage, a thousand years ago. He laid waste to entire countries and no mind magic was able to touch him. He was killed by a rock slung by a shepherd boy. The Oracles at the High Temple of Xhama have always been the most powerful seers in the world. The Many-formed Mage was able to assume the shape of any living thing in the world. According to legend, the Many-formed Mage changed shape so many times that it lost its own name and died. Archetypes Ascetic Some psions are ascetics, interested only in self-improvement, in developing the powers of their mind to its highest pinnacle. Some find that monasteries are insufficiently challenging, and seek to hone their powers in the challenges of the outside world. Scientist Some psions are scientists, exploring the world and their powers, forming theories about both, and conducting experiments to confirm their theories. The scientist's thirst for knowledge can easily lead him to the adventuring life. Vizier Some psions serve as advisors to those destined to become great, or who are great themselves, as a way to gain comfort, wealth, and power. Of course, great rewards come with great risks, and many a king won his throne on the basis of his heroic deeds, deeds that his vizier companion had to share in as well. Other Notes All Psions replace the Profession skill with the Decipher Script skill. All Psions gain the Speak Languages and Literate Languages as class skills. All Psion/Shapers replace the Use Psionic Device skill with the Alchemy skill. Class Capper Table LV Base Attack Bonus Fort Ref Will Special PP/Day Powers Known 21 +11/+5 +7 +7 +12 Bonus Feat, Psicrystal Upgrade 364 37 22 +11/+6/+1 +7 +7 +13 Bonus Feat 386 39 23 +11/+6/+1 +7 +7 +13 Bonus Feat, Improved Metapsionics 409 40 24 +12/+7/+2 +8 +8 +14 Bonus Feat 433 42 25 +12/+7/+2 +8 +8 +14 Bonus Feat, Epic Psionic Focus 458 45 Class Abilities Bonus Feat: This feat must meet the same restrictions as the bonus feats awarded at levels 1,5,10,15,and 20. Psicrystal Upgrade: If the character does not have Psicrystal Affinity, he gain it. If the character does not have Psicrystal Containment, he gains it. If he has both, he gains Psicrystal Power as a bonus feat. Improved Metapsionics: as the Epic Feat, gained regardless of prerequistes. Epic Psionic Focus: as the Epic Feat, gained regardless. Category:RulesCategory:Classes